


paradise番外

by Rlyn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlyn/pseuds/Rlyn





	paradise番外

他早該在聽見「今晚可以嗎？」這個問句時，就果斷地拒絕英智的。

雙眼被矇住，手腳還不知道被什麼鎖著，幾乎是無法動彈的雷歐很想去尋找他的時光機。

雖然拒絕不一定有用，但好歹讓英智不至於太過份……大概吧。

總之直接答應，絕對、絕對是下下策。

「難得月永君會答應呢，那我就不客氣了。」

回想起英智聽見他的答覆時出現的反應，一看就知道另有預謀的笑臉，雷歐覺得更後悔了。

話又說回來，如果他會答應很難得的的話，那傢伙會問就更難得了吧！每次一句話都沒說就硬來的是誰啊！

「月永君在想什麼呢？」

正在腹誹的對象突然出聲，雷歐怔了一下。

「嗯？」

「月永君似乎很悠閒的樣子呢，被綁了這麼久都不會產生緊張感嗎？明明連視覺都被奪走了。」

英智的語氣像是計畫了很久的事失敗了一樣。而雷歐因為看不見人，只能勉強朝著聲音來源看去，然後「哈」的笑了一聲。

「區區看不到是影響不了我的！視覺被奪去只會讓妄想更加豐富！」

「這樣呀，那月永君知道，這個是什麼嗎？」

英智刻意放慢了語速，成功讓雷歐的神經微微緊繃起來。

純黑的布條透不出一點光線，完全無法掌握對方動作的不安定感著實加快了他的心跳。

寬鬆的T恤突然被一把掀到胸部以上，帶著金屬和塑膠質感的東西貼上皮膚。

「什、什麼？」

「剛剛離開了一下，是去拿玩具喔。」

「玩具……？等等，你把我弄成這樣還不夠？」

「呼呼，看到了有趣的玩具就買下來了，不過拿出來的話雷歐一定會拒絕吧？只好先綁起來。」

「所以你綁我是為了做更過分的事？還有，既然知道我會拒絕就不要買啊！」

「放心好了，雷歐雖然口頭上拒絕，但用過後一定會喜歡的。」

「那什麼像是要對我用禁藥一樣的語氣啊！」

雷歐下意識要挪動身體往後退，兩腿一抽卻動不了，只能勉強將膝蓋半屈起。

感覺對方的手撫上自己的腰際，輕輕捏著腰間的肉，搔癢感害他忍不住扭了扭身體。

「唔……」

兩人安靜下來後，難以言喻的氣氛霍然圍繞著他們。

不是一時按耐不下性慾而擁抱對方，而是像「要做嗎？」、「來吧。」這般達成共識，意外的是，這樣的展開反而更讓人感到害臊。

至少對雷歐來說是這樣。

英智看著臉頰慢慢泛起紅暈的雷歐，笑著摸了摸他的腰，然後拾起剛剛放在他身上的乳夾，準備開始愉快的遊戲。

「等一下，那是什……唔嗯！」

感覺到乳尖被奇怪的東西夾住，還來不及發問，英智就按下了開關，乳夾後頭接著的跳蛋隨即震動起來。

「嗯嗯……嗯啊、等等……不要……嗯——」

細碎的快感猝不及防地從胸前竄出，從沒碰過這種東西的雷歐完全反應不來。

觸摸不到，視覺也無法提供任何訊息，只能被動地承受陌生的快感。

呼吸一下子變得粗重，意外敏感的部位被快速震動著，身體的愉悅開始累積，小腹感覺有些燥熱。

下身似乎起了反應，卻又因為眼前的黑暗不得而知。

「雷歐喜歡這個嗎？」

英智的聲音突然在耳邊出現，即使放輕了音量，對方說話間伴著的吐息仍然讓他微微驚嚇之餘，耳朵感到一陣酥麻。

……搞什麼啊，簡直像女孩子會有的反應。

雷歐在心裡數落自己的難堪，聽見對方惡趣的問句，他很想裝作輕鬆地用平常的語氣嘲諷回去，然而眼下的情況，他光是要開口而抑制喘息，都很難辦到。

「雷歐？嗯？」

英智十分清楚雷歐的情況，臉上依舊掛著淺笑，但卻給人一種頑劣的感覺。

眼前雷歐咬著下唇，聽見他的聲音後就將頭偏向另一側。

偏偏就是這般不從的模樣，最能勾起他的情慾。

英智一手輕握著遙控器，食指有意無意地搭在加大輸出功率的鈕上，左手則是以指尖觸踫雷歐的下腹，一指一指地輪番按壓著腹部。

「哼嗯！……你這傢伙……哈啊……不要鬧了、唔……」

「怎麼這麼說呢？雷歐不舒服嗎？」語氣故作無辜的反問，英智的左手向下移到了微微勃起的性器上，「這裡會很難受嗎？」

「不要碰啊……哈啊、啊啊……」

雷歐搖晃著腦袋，胸部因為劇烈的換氣而有明顯的起伏，雙手不斷的想伸向英智撫摸他下身的手，卻一昧地因為手腕上的箝制無法如願。

「這樣就受不了了嗎？」

英智的語氣稍微認真了些許，好像真的是在詢問他的意見。雷歐才疑惑了一下，就聽見對方繼續說了下去。

「我還有很多想試的呢。放心吧，會很舒服的。」

語畢，英智甚至親暱地親了下他的臉頰。

雷歐只覺得黏糊糊的腦袋出現了一絲殺意。

 

❖·❖·❖

 

好熱。

感覺連空氣都在灼燒。

記不清被用上了幾個情趣玩具。四肢被束縛著，被逗弄的神經變得緊繃，承載了太多的快感，大腦幾乎失去了思考的功用。

「呼呀……哈啊……啊啊……英、智……不要，已經、不要了……」

斷斷續續的呻吟不迭地從口中流出，喉嚨接觸著空氣而乾啞得難受。

遍身泛著淡紅色澤，雷歐胸前的兩個乳夾仍然在震動，挺立的性器被插入了一根尿道堵。

英智相當愉快地操弄著手裡的按摩棒，看著雷歐因為自己的動作而扭動腰肢，固然是個悅目的畫面。

按摩棒在後穴來回進出，只要略微加重力道的往內推入，戳上前列腺就能看到對方的腰明顯地彈動。

「呼呼，這裡很舒服吧？」

按摩棒的震動頻率被開到最大值，狠狠輾上前列腺的快感簡直要將雷歐逼至潰堤。

「啊啊！哈啊……啊……不要……那裡、不可以……哈啊啊！嗯啊……」

英智隨手一推，將按摩棒推進深處，接著笑了笑的把注意力轉移到尿道堵上。同樣抵在前列腺上的尿道堵，不像前幾次買的是螺旋形，完全平滑的柱身，已經被雷歐的身體推出了三分之一。

「雷歐用這個會痛嗎？用過三四次後應該不會了吧？而且我這次買的是最簡單的呢。」

輕輕捏住尿道堵的小端，語氣就像是在詢問一件尋常事，然而他的舉動卻引起了雷歐的不安。

「唔……嗯、什麼……等等……」

似乎還不能明白現下的情況，雷歐慌亂的轉頭，卻不知道該看向哪裡。

好整以暇的欣賞不知所措的雷歐，英智輕笑出聲，試著引起雷歐的注意。然後捏著尿道堵的手往上一提，性器內部被摩擦的劇烈快感瞬間讓雷歐身子一抖。

「咿啊——！不行！那裡、不要……英智、不要！唔啊！啊啊！」

「呼呼，反應真是激烈，不過看起來是舒服的呢，太好了。」

尚留了一小部分在鈴口內，英智輕巧地將尿道堵再度插進去，接著交換了拿著尿道堵的手，一手握住深埋在雷歐體內的按摩棒，另一手捏著尿道堵，他臉上露出了有些惡質的笑容。

「雷歐，這樣子前後都戳著這裡，感覺如何呢？」

矇在眼上的布條有被濡濕的痕跡，雷歐張大著嘴，津液從嘴角流出，沿著臉的輪廓落到床單上。

「不要……啊啊、啊——哈啊……那裡……」

「嗯？這裡嗎？」

英智兩手同時動作著，雷歐掙扎得激烈，身體裡裡外外都被抽插，成倍的絕倫快感瘋狂啃食著他的意識。

「唔啊！啊啊！不要……呀啊啊！啊……哈啊……」

雙腿止不住的顫抖，透明的細流源源不絕地自鈴口流出。

性器的內部被尿道堵摩擦，比觸電還強烈的快感在四肢流竄。

第一次被用上尿道堵時還帶上了疼痛，然而現在，身體所能感受到的是純然的歡愉。

想要逃開這過分衝擊的快感，雷歐扭動著身體，殊不知在英智看來，自己的動作就是彷彿在邀請他人一般的扭腰。

英智暗自緩了緩自己的氣息，眼前的雷歐雙唇打顫地說出哀求的話語，一反平常的可憐模樣都要讓他把持不住了。

快感同時也能成為折磨人的工具呢。

使人愉悅、使人痛苦，欲仙欲死。

「好吧，那我不動了。」

擺出妥協的姿態，英智果真放開了搗弄雷歐的手。

然而按摩棒沒有停下震動，雷歐只感覺少了一個力道在壓迫尿道堵，頓時削弱的刺激總算讓他喘上氣來。

瞥了一眼床邊還尚未用到的兩個小玩具，英智看著因為少了推力而慢慢被推出雷歐身體的兩根棒狀物。

「加油喔，快要成功了。」帶著笑意的話語比起鼓勵，更像是揶揄。

類似於被羞辱的感覺讓雷歐咬了咬牙，再度壓抑起幾欲脫口而出的呻吟。

原本冰涼的鐵製細棒已經全然變成自己的溫度，一點一點從身體推出的感覺莫名帶出異樣的快感。按摩棒也逐漸脫離腸道，頂部接近敏感的入口處時穴口反倒開始收縮。身體不斷地想蜷起，但這樣的行為只會一再提醒他被束縛的現實。

好討厭，動不了，趕快……停下來……

被無限放大的感官根本要將他逼瘋，失去視力而增加的無助感同樣讓雷歐的神經變得纖細脆弱。

自己的呼吸聲在耳邊迴盪，全身都熱得受不了。

「幫你一下吧。」

語調輕鬆的一句話卻讓他身體微微僵直，感覺只剩下一小部分的尿道堵，剎地被抽出。

「哈啊啊，啊、啊啊——！」

鈴口被摩擦產生的快感，加上阻礙的拔除，雷歐弓起身，被強制推上高潮。

腦袋空白了一瞬，感覺下身濕濕黏黏的。

後穴的按摩棒被英智抽了出來，連胸上的乳夾也一併被取走。

身上惹人厭的東西被拿得一乾二淨，總算能稍作休息的雷歐喘了一下，頓時感覺腹部因為一直用力而有些痠麻。

「你這傢伙終於玩夠了嗎？」

「呼呼。」

意味不明的笑聲讓他遲疑了下，黑布被英智解開，一霎間無法適應光線，雷歐眯起了眼，接著才看到英智手上的東西。

看起來似曾相似的，串珠。

「等等……稍微等等，你要幹嘛……？」

「呀，剩下兩個了喔，雷歐真棒呢。」

聽起來非常不妙的一句話讓雷歐瞬間起了雞皮疙瘩。

「還、剩……兩個？」

雷歐的臉黑了一半，儘管知道手腳被綁住，還是不斷的掙扎。

「你不要靠近我！你這變態皇帝！」

兩腿拚命的踢，卻仍然阻止不了英智拿著那一串拉珠接近他的下身。

「你走開啦！走開啦我不要做了！」

「呼呼，雷歐這樣子也打不到我喔。」

有夠欠揍！

雷歐瞪著滿臉笑容的英智，然後看對方把旁邊的潤滑液拿過來，毫不手軟的淋在拉珠上。

「我說……那個，那個看起來有點大啊……」

雷歐面有難色盯著英智手上的，和之前用過的尺寸大了一圈的，拉珠。他感覺想謀殺同居人的念頭頓時強烈了幾分。

「嗯？沒問題的，我買的不是最大的尺寸。」

「問題不是那個！等等！不要放進去！唔！唔嗯……」

纖長的手指按著穴口，擴張性的繞了穴口一圈，接著將第一顆珠子塞進去。

一顆、兩顆。體內被放入的珠子增加，奇特的興奮感就越盛，比起按摩棒一口氣的進入，拉珠一點一滴進到體內的感覺意外的鮮明。

好不容易緩下的燒灼感又在體內浮現了，疲軟的性器開始昂起。

自己雙腿大開的景象出現在眼前，比起被矇眼時，羞恥感是爆炸般地溢出心臟。

「唔……拿出去……」

「不喜歡的話，雷歐就自己弄出來吧。」

英智動作歡快的將最後一顆串珠塞進後穴內，僅剩下一段讓人拉出的細線。

「別開玩笑了！唔，變態！色情狂！」

他現在還處在被綁著的狀態，要他自己弄出來的意思，擺明了就是要雷歐在英智面前把拉珠擠出。這樣和羞恥死刑根本毫無差別！

「啊，那我就讓雷歐一個人在這裡過夜好了。我可以去客房睡。」

「別鬧了！……哈！你怎麼可能會那麼做！」原本還因對方的話而感到一絲緊張，雷歐努力讓他的腦袋恢復運轉，接著輕蔑的笑了一聲，「你現在，可是一次都沒有發洩過啊，像兔子一樣的笨蛋皇帝怎麼可能忍得下去！哈哈哈！」

聽著對方說話，英智悄悄的將手放在身後最後一個玩具上，爾後笑出聲。

「的確呢，我快要無法忍耐了喔，畢竟雷歐太可愛了。」 

英智微微的俯身，被性器頂起的牛仔褲貼著雷歐軟塌的下身。

隔著布料都能感受到對方的溫度，明顯的調情讓雷歐一時不知道該作何回應，語塞了下才繼續開口。

「唔……所以說，趕快拿出來啦。」

「咦？不是說了嗎？要雷歐自己拿出來呀。」

「你這大變態有什麼毛病啊！是想玩羞恥play嗎！」

「嗯，很想呢，我以為我表現的很明顯了，雷歐看不出來嗎？」

「……」

他竟然無話可說了。

「所以說？」

英智又露出了那種略微挑釁的笑容，害得原本想放低身段哀求幾句的雷歐把呼之欲出的話又吞了回去。

完全在進行精神侵犯的英智看雷歐一臉猶豫，眼神四處飄搖著。

依照往常，儘管雷歐心裡不斷猶豫抗拒，獅子最後還是會像家貓一樣，乖巧可愛的讓人想一再逗弄。

「……嗯……唔、哼嗯……」

雷歐咬了咬下唇，彷彿死前掙扎地試圖將腿收起，接著下腹開始施力。

粉嫩的穴口在眼前收縮，英智清楚地看見塑膠的小球時不時裸露出一小部分。

括約肌收放著嘗試擠出腸內的異物。肌肉蠕動，拉珠摩擦著肉壁，精神上羞恥的感覺加深了快感。

雷歐寧願自己的眼睛被矇上。這樣或許還能遮蔽掉那刺人的視線感。

微微將視線上移就能看見注視著自己的藍色眼眸。然而無論現下羞窘的模樣被對方看得一清二楚也好，自己身體誠實的反應也好，兩者都同樣刺激著他的大腦，臉上感覺如火烤般熾熱。

隱約感覺得到拉珠在體內向外推擠，強忍著棄械的衝動，一顆小球被擠出了穴口。

「出來一個了，雷歐好棒呀。」

英智用稱讚的語調說著讓人完全高興不起來的話，垂眼欣賞正在努力將剩下的拉珠弄出體內的雷歐，手握上對方半勃起的性器。

「起反應了呢，這樣被人看著還會起反應，雷歐真是壞孩子。」

「唔！放手！」試著緩和燥熱的身體，雷歐神色不善的看向英智，努力在說話時不帶上喘息。

「不、不要太過分了！唔嗯……不要碰啊！」

下身被握在微涼的手心中搓弄，令人顫慄的快感一瞬間讓他的努力變成徒勞。

「加油加油，再弄出一些就會有獎勵呦。」

絲毫不被雷歐軟綿的威嚇所影響，英智笑瞇瞇的繼續執行他腦袋裡譜好的遊戲路線。手指上下搓揉著雷歐的性器，食指滑上頂部，惡意的打著圈子。

「停下來啊……住手……」

雖然不明白所謂的獎勵是什麼，雷歐理智上也不覺得那會是什麼好東西，純粹想要趕快結束英智惡趣味的遊戲，雷歐撇開頭迴避他的目光，一口氣推出了兩顆拉珠。

「真是厲害呀雷歐，」英智俯身湊到他面前，「想要獎勵嗎？」

「把那東西全部拿出來……」

「不是喔，獎勵是——這個。」

打從心底只想要脫離英智買的怪異道具，雷歐完全不在乎什麼獎勵，開口就是要英智把拉珠取出，但很顯然英智不打算順著他的意，而獎勵，也果真不是好東西。

「你到底買了多少東西啊！」

看著英智手中的自慰杯，雷歐腦中冒出了要沒收對方銀行卡的想法。

「是Tenga喔。」

「才不在乎！」

「嘛，剛才不是說過了，還有兩個呀，這是最後一個了，雷歐就好好享受吧。」

掛著天真的笑臉，英智抬手，拿著潤滑液淋在雷歐的性器上，接著把自慰杯對準了下，套上挺立的性器。

「嗚啊！好奇怪的感覺……」

性器被冰涼的矽膠包裹住，英智用著自慰杯上下套弄著，下身被柱身邊緣條狀和顆粒狀的矽膠摩擦，不適應的異樣感馬上被快感給壓制。

「要打開開關了喔。」

「咦？什、等等！——哈啊！嗯、唔……呀啊……住手……」

來不及反應，包裹著性器的自慰杯震動了起來。前端兩側的矽膠感覺得出是齒輪狀，上下摩擦著頂部，強烈的快感霎時自下身蔓延開來。

幾乎是同時，雷歐後弓起腰，瞬地刷白的大腦只剩下發麻短路的神經，快感承載簡直要超越身體的負荷量。

「啊啊……哈啊……哈啊、啊……」

心情極佳的看著雷歐，英智的手捏著拉珠，猛地抽手的就是將一顆小球拉出。

後穴突然被這麼刺激，雷歐的呻吟又是一個拔高。英智戳著被刺激後緊縮起來的穴口，看起來像是在思考什麼時候再玩一次雷歐現下脆弱的神經。

「不要了……呀啊……英智、已經……唔啊……」

雷歐已經受夠了再怎麼觸踫都只有自己體溫的玩具。

會答應那種邀約，理所當然的就是想要對方的溫度。

不能確定自己的腦子還是否在正常運轉，雷歐瞇著眼睛，張著嘴一副欲言又止的模樣。

他想要英智。

好想要……好討厭……

和這人相處，簡直就像是一盤西洋棋。

面對著強敵，第一步走了錯棋，枉然掙扎著用上全局棋步挽回，仍是僅能屈身於其。

反正整個人都位於他之下了，那麼暫且將自尊放下也沒關係吧？

腦袋被快感折磨得暈熱，隨隨便便在心裡下了結論，雷歐壓下了細碎的喘息。

「英智……已經、不要了……」

「嗯？不要了嗎？可是雷歐的這裡還很有精神呢。」

光是說話好像還不夠似的，英智伸手抓住自慰杯套弄了兩下。震動以外的抽插快感瞬間竄過雷歐的百骸。

「咿——！唔嗯……不要了，想要、你的……」

「嘿？」

出乎意料的發展讓英智一愣，他沒想到能看見雷歐開口求歡，心裡頓時一陣雀躍。

「你說什麼？」

手輕輕捏住雷歐的下頷，英智的眼裡流轉著色彩，語調都不住的提高。

沒有注意到英智特別訝異的心情，雷歐遲疑了片刻，說話的聲音更小了。

「我想要、你的……進來……」

語畢，他看見英智露出燦爛的笑顏。

原本打算靠著自慰杯讓雷歐再高潮一次的英智馬上放棄了本來的計畫。

當雷歐還在不明所以的晃神，自慰杯已經被放到一邊。英智收回了身子，坐在雷歐下身處的床上。手裡拉著拉珠的尾端。

「雷歐，看這邊。」成功引起了對方的注意，英智抽動了一下手中攥著的細繩，「要拉出來囉。」

「咿、等等......唔啊啊！哈啊、啊啊！」

尚留在體內的四顆小球被一口氣的抽出，腸道被刺激得微微痙攣，快感像煙花一般在腦袋裡炸開。

解開了自己的褲子，英智將早已勃發到脹紅的下身抵在穴口。接連受到按摩棒和拉珠的肆虐，穴口甚至無法完全閉起，被摩擦得發紅的穴口泛著潤滑液殘留的水光，幅度甚小的開開闔闔。

「英智……進來……」

長時間吞吐著情趣玩具，全部拿掉後反而略感空虛。儘管講出這樣的話，原本停駐在臉頰上的熱氣就會擴散到身體的每一寸肌膚上，但現下跟從本能慾望的雷歐，已經不想在意那麼多了。

而英智得到了意料之外的甜品，即使先前嚐過了無數珍饈，仍是無法忽視心裡驚喜的愉悅。回過身解開了雷歐腳踝上的束縛，他撫著身下人的雙腿，然後漾開一個笑容。

「那麼，我開動了。」

毫無延滯地，全然勃發的慾望撞進後穴。瞬間被填滿的充盈感帶來一種無法言喻的滿足，肉壁被快速的摩擦，長期培養出的性感帶此時逼出的快感直使腸道痙攣。

能夠自由活動的雙腿盤上英智的腰際，雷歐擺著腰迎合對方的動作。感覺對方的每一次深入都直至自己的最極限，或許摸著肚皮都能感受到撞擊。

「哈啊……啊啊……英智，那裡……哼嗯、啊啊……」

鈴口泌出晶瑩的液體，性器隨著擺動，啪搭啪搭的拍打在小腹上，對方的囊袋也不停拍上他的臀部，各種肉體相碰的聲音充滿整個房間，混合著喘息和呻吟，聽上去格外情色。

「喜歡這裡嗎，雷歐？」

「呀啊……哈啊、喜歡……英智的、喜歡……哈啊——」

手握著雷歐的腰，英智能感覺到他的每個顫抖，穴口的緊縮，瞳孔瞬間的收放。心悅之人的一切事物攤放在眼前，露出只屬於自己的表情，耽溺於自己所給予的快感。佔有慾被滿足的愉悅可說是達至心臟的享受。

想要對方的更多，想要對方眼中只有自己。

只有這種時候，他這樣強烈的獨佔欲才能被完全的釋放。

性器來回的抽插，從糜淫的水聲，到雷歐因為他戳上某個點而輕微的顫抖，每個都在使他的慾望膨脹。

無法維持平時的餘裕，只能和擁抱的人一起沉入不可自拔的深淵。

而雷歐也一樣，喪失思考能力，精神全部放在眼前的人身上。後穴毫無間斷的承受撞擊，大腿根已經開始有些發麻了。

腳趾時不時蜷起，從腳底板開始，略微麻癢又灼熱的感覺往上燒起，體內滿滿的全是對方，說不上來的安心混雜著色情的感覺。

不像女性的生理構造，吞吐著性器的後穴理當開始變得乾黏，但英智卻一副毫無阻礙地深入。

大概是……出血了吧。

腦中突然竄出這句話，雷歐喘息著眨眨眼，感覺後穴隱隱約約傳來疼痛，似乎已經預見了染上紅點的床單。

快感遠遠超越了些微的刺痛，無暇顧及也毫不在意自己出血，雷歐只想掙脫手腕上的桎梏。

想要擁抱眼前的人。

想將對方的心跳，脈搏的跳動全都收進懷中。

「手……英智，把這個解開……哼嗯、啊啊……」

聞言，英智也沒有繼續綁著雷歐的意思，停下動作往前探了一下。雷歐頓時感覺手腕上綁著自己的東西一鬆，接著抽回手的動作變得非常順利。

轉動了下手腕，雷歐第一個動作就是伸長手環住英智的脖子。

被抱住後刻意低下身子，英智親了口雷歐。

「要繼續囉。」

「在等你啊。」

不約而同的露出笑容，兩人又交換了一個深吻。

身體四處都貼在一起，極近的距離，呼吸著彼此的吐息。

繼續擺動起腰，英智才發覺自己的呼吸快得有些不妙。

是因為太開心了，還是體力要透支了呢？

「啊啊……哈啊、那裡……嗯……」

悅耳的知更鳥鳴在耳邊響著，這可不是體力不濟的時候啊。

不如換一個體位，省力些，不然逗了雷歐這麼久，卻只做這麼一下，誰都不會滿意的。

一下整理好思緒，英智馬上就抽身退出了被搗弄到顏色豔紅的後穴。同時也引來雷歐疑惑的眼神。

「我們換個姿勢吧。腰有點酸呢。」

正好，可以試試看他在推特上看到的那個有趣的姿勢。

「啊？喔……」

處在這種狀況的雷歐腦子總是轉不太來，呆愣的應了一聲，隨即被英智一把拉起，壓到牆邊。

「喂，你想幹嘛啊？」

「很想嘗試一個有趣的姿勢呢，雷歐稍微放鬆一些，」把雷歐整個人轉向去面對著牆壁，英智想著網路上看到的體位，調整著自己的姿勢，「要進去囉。」

「等一下，這個姿勢好像有點不妙……唔啊！」

英智握著雷歐的腰往自己的下身拉，雷歐變得像是坐在英智雙腿上，兩條腿因跨坐而自然的分開，跨坐的姿勢缺少支撐點又導致雷歐幾乎無法撐起自己，只能完全的往下坐，對方的性器瞬間到達了前所未有的深度。

「唔啊！不行！那裡、不可以……哈啊……太深、唔……」

像是要被貫穿一般，肉刃狠狠的插進了自己體內，殊不知這就是英智選這個姿勢的原因。

「呼，呼……進到了很深的地方呢，舒服嗎，雷歐？」

「嗯啊啊！不要、你的……哈啊……好大，唔……太大了……」

在體內深入淺出的東西感覺起來就是大得不可思議，尺寸和記憶中的大小似乎有所出入。

「真是讓人愉悅的稱讚呢……」

「等一下……太深了，唔嗯！」對方的性器在穴口出入著，擦過前列腺的快感讓雷歐弓起身，下頷不自覺的抬起，畫出漂亮的線條。

英智挺動著腰，握著雷歐的手靠在牆上，正在撫摸腰際的手，向下滑到對方的性器上。

頭抵在雷歐的肩上，臉邊黃昏色的髮絲在晃動，如同海面上的夕陽。看著從髮間裸露出來的頸子，英智忍不住湊上去，一口咬下。

「咿！」

脖子突然感到一瞬間的刺痛，全身上下敏感的部位都被對方玩弄著，雷歐喊出的音階被刺激得高了幾分。

「痛……！不要碰……唔啊、呀……哈啊……啊啊……」

能感覺到頸子的一小側被英智舔弄，微熱的舌來回劃動自己的敏感帶，被吸吮著、啃咬著，不難想像一會兒就能看見一塊豔紅的印記被留在上頭。

性器被對方的手撫摸套弄，後穴又不斷受到撞擊，前後而至的快感混濁了自己的意識。

「不行，要去……英智，要去……要去了……啊啊、嗯啊……」

「可以喔……哈啊，我也快了。要在雷歐裡面出來了呦。」

後穴因前列腺被輾磨而開始激烈的痙攣，包裹著性器，為入侵者帶來絕上的快樂。

「裡面、我的裡面……哈啊！等等、要去……更多，那裡、要……啊啊——！」

手中的性器射出一股熱流，倏地緊縮的肉壁讓英智無法忍下小腹處強烈的射精感，依戀地往裡頭再多抽插幾下，將白濁射入腸內深處。

「哈啊……啊啊……哈……」

整個身子塌在牆上，雷歐喘著氣，穴內的東西退了出去，他就往斜後方倒下，躺在軟綿的枕頭上。

「我們去洗澡吧。」

英智伸出手順了順雷歐的頭髮，接著伸到他的腰下托著。

「唔啊～腰好痛！」躺在床上伸了個懶腰，雷歐翻身趴著閉上眼睛，「你先去放水，我想要躺一下。」

依言乖巧的去放水，英智在浴室裏看著水大概到了七分滿，才回到臥室。

床上的雷歐用讓人懷疑是否還有呼吸的姿勢趴著。英智先是拿了兩人的睡衣，接著才去戳戳雷歐。

「雷歐？睡著了嗎？」

「醒—著。」雷歐一臉疲倦的抬起頭，「好想睡覺，好累。」

「呼呼，先去洗澡吧。」

一把將人抱進浴室後，英智直接抱著雷歐泡到浴缸內。

「你幹嘛？不洗澡嗎？」

坐在浴缸的一端，雷歐疑惑地看著眼前掛著淺笑的人。

「其實，」英智抱著雷歐的力道微微加重了，「我還想再做一次呢。」

「啊？不可能！我可是兩次了啊才不要！」

「但我只有一次呢。」

「誰管你！」

雷歐伸出手試圖推開英智，已經滿到胸口的水濺起水花。

「……！」

突然感覺環在腰間的手往下移了，對方的手分開了自己的臀瓣，手指直接探進去攪弄。

知道和雷歐爭論下去不會有結果，英智直接用起了反應的下身蹭蹭雷歐。

「你什麼時候又！你不是不能做太多次嗎！」

「偶爾放縱一下我想沒問題的，而且如果是在和雷歐做愛的時候死掉的話，我覺得也不錯呢，很幸福呀。」

「聽起來超可怕的你給我安靜！」

如雷歐所說的閉上嘴，英智噙著笑把雷歐拉近自己，不給對方抗議的時間，直接把人輕輕抬起插了進去。

「啊啊！你還真的！唔嗯……」

慌亂地扶著英智的肩膀，雷歐跪在浴缸裏，對方的性器已經進入了一半，他實在不敢坐下去。

低頭看著英智，感覺對方臉頰上的緋紅襯得他皮膚更白了些。

「……」

或許是提到了關於身體狀況的話題，聽著英智又一派輕鬆的講起死亡，雷歐忍不住放軟了態度。

微微彎腰吻住英智，雷歐一個屏氣，把對方的下身全數吞入。

他清楚地看見藍色的眼裡閃著被順從的愉快，面上哼了一聲，雷歐心裡則癟癟嘴，對於突然湧起的感情感到些許煩悶。

他果然，還是喜歡的。

喜歡那雙承載著藍天的眼，和那個人。

  
  
  



End file.
